unforgiven_iifandomcom-20200213-history
War log and stats
This is the war log of Unforgiven II. We have been very consistent with wars, and there have been a couple of times when we got almost all the stars. War wins: 11-3 War winstreak: 7 Current win streak: 3 Wars 1-10 'First war' The first war was against espartan grau in a 10v10 war. The score was 23-16. Well done Unforgiven II, it was well fought and a great job done 'Second war' The second war was waged against gardenow in a 10v10 war. The score was 21 to 11 'Third war' The third war was the most remembered one against MCP United. It was a close fight with the score almost tying at 39 to 36. Well done MCP United and Unforgiven II 'Fourth war' The fourth war was a total thrash against Royal Fuzions as they had surrendered. The score was 27-1, with the enemy using 7 attacks, and gaining a average destruction of 35.7% and 0.14 new stars per attack. Well done Unforgiven II 'Fifth war' This war is against a Japanese clan. Lady luck was with us as we scored 26-7. #1 was hard and no one attempted it. This is the last war before we started a 2 day break to upgrade our stuff. 'Sixth war' This war was against NEDZT, an Indonesian clan. We broke our previous war record of 27-1 with a score of 29-1, with a average destruction of 98.2%, with everyone attacking at least once. Preston did a two- star raid with the GoWiPe attack on a nearly maxed out TH8. Well done,members of the Unforgiven II. 'Seventh war' The seventh war search was started at approx 9:30 GMT+8, for a 15v15 war. It is against Reload, an Australian clan with 9 war wins. We did well with a score of 41-23, even though they are more experienced. We fought hard with teamwork. PRO got the most heroic attack with a full dragon raid against #3, and Preston earned 3 stars against #1 with GoWiPe. King Alexander helped to gain the last star in #15, Pushing our final score from 40 to 41. Niko won the most defences as compared to others. Dreigh got the most heroic defence. Well done guys. 'Eighth war' The eigth war was waged against estrategez, a Mexican clan. They are highly experianced and despite the lead we had for the first 12 hours and our full force and hard efforts, Unforgiven II lost its first war. The score was 31-38, with several of our members doing heroic 3 star raids. Terminater got the most heroic defense, and assassin got the most heroic attack. Well done estrategez and Unforgiven, good job! 'Ninth war' The ninth war was waged against RaRe, an U.S. clan. The score was close at 25-28, with PRO getting the most heroic attack in a three star dragon raid against a TH9. Preston got 3 stars with GoWiPe, and the rest were cleared with blizzard. Well done RaRe and Unforgiven. 'Tenth war' The tenth war was waged against Antraxinc. We won with a score of 29-9 Wars 11-20 ^Note that we will use numbers instead of words for now on for easy reference '#11 war' The eleventh war was matched up with RD's trop. We nearly won with a score of 22-24 '#12 war' The twelth war was against the one and only, an American clan. We were lucky to be matched with an inactive clan, and got a score of 41-2. Utopia got the most heroic attack, and most of our bases remained standing. Well done guys. '#13 war' The war was started against the Ascendsncy, a old clan but with low war experiance (2 wars won). We managed to gain the upper hand against them by filling up our clan castles fast. Dreigh got the most heroic defense, and Devon got the most heroic attack after attempting an all dragons raid. Preston wiped out #1 and #2 with dragons, and PRO successfully 3 stared 3. Dreigh did a Blizzard against 9, and it was a good attempt. Alex 3 stared 10 easily. PRO's base was 2 stared (~60%) by the top player A.R.I.E.S. We eventually won with a score of 27-6 '#14 war' The fourteenth war was against Baret Merah. The score is 42-17 Category:About Unforgiven II